Christmas Past, Christmas Present
by lescribble
Summary: HIATUS *sorry* The first of my 10 Chapters of HiruMamo. The project will start with a breakup. This happens a day before Christmas. Please review so that I can know if you like it so far. :D
1. The Breakup

**Mamori POV**

He finally broke the silence.

"It was nothing serious. That fucking bitch is just a fucking brat I met at some fucking bar and I needed..."

_Wow. I thought to myself. The traffic sure is heavy. We've been stuck in this street for a full 15 minutes already! Hmm, maybe I should play "I spy" to pass the time. Come to think of it, what are other people doing when their vehicles stop? _

"... I got the blackmail material that I..."

_I bleed for that girl on the motorcycle tightly clutching her boyfriend's waist. I mean, she HAS to wear that motorcycle helmet -- which gives her helmet hair once she takes that thing off. Wait. Since when did I care about helmet hair? Haha, Suzu-chan sure has influenced me quite a bit. I wonder how she and Sena are._

"So after that I forgot about that fucking ..."

_I sure hope we get moving soon... Look at that snow out there. The street is practically covered in white. And the girl on the motorcycle is shivering. I'd die if I was her. If the sun shined, would it ease her pain?_

"Are you fucking listening to me damn girlfriend?"

There were a few seconds when I wanted to slap him or to scream at him or scratch his eyes out. And for a moment I contemplated - careful to choose my words.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something Hiruma-kun?"

He was speechless and just stared at me. _Good, I thought._

"I... really... don't care. Not anymore." I finally managed to say.

With that, I opened the car door and began walking to the opposite street. As expected, the cold out here is killing me. But then again, the deadly cold back there almost killed me too. If i had to endure death, I'd rather have it here than back inside the car with him.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Boys really shouldn't talk about their ex-es. Because girls simply just don't care._


	2. 7 Days Before Christmas

A/N: Although it may not seem like it, this is connected to the first chapter. This, and the succeeding chapters would be flasbacks. I'm hoping that I would get a parallelism effect for the Christmas of this year and last year. So there...

Oh, again, I don't own Eyeshield21.

And thank you so much for the people who have taken time to review my works. :) They really do mean a lot.

* * *

**Countdown before Christmas: DAY 7**

_It was seven days before Christmas_

_And all through the clubhouse_

_All the members were stirring_

_Yes. Even Cerberos._

_The decors were hung by the windows with care_

_And everyone was merry save the one who wasn't there._

_And all of a sudden, one was brave enough to say:_

_to mention the one guy who was missing there all day_

"Why is Hiruma-kun not here?" And Mamori angrily tapped her foot.

Everyone was staring at her. Last week had been a very peaceful week for all of them, owing to the fact that their foul-mouthed quarterback and their dear sweet manager did not fight - at all!

But with that simple statement, they knew - a fight was about to begin.

"I hate that pessimistic grouch. Why is he not helping here?" Mamori furthered her irritated statements.

"Eh. Hiruma-san said he was going to find a way to fix the air condition in the club house." Sene piped in.

"He's been gone for a long time! And still it's not fixed?! No wonder it's so hot in here."

"Ahaha But it's winter my dear manger. " Taki said. Everyone nodded in approval. Perhaps she did not hear because she already focused her attention on the blonde guy with a gun.

"Where have you been!?" with a mop in her hand. "Everyone here has been setting up the decorations. I bet you were just lounging around in -- "

"Eh? Why the fuck do you care damn manager!? And I was out buying the fucking fireworks for the -"

"Fireworks? Do you know how dangerous those are? You could blow out body parts from the team. And what would - "

"It finally broke out - all that heated sexual tension that was held back. I know because they were both complaining how hot it was in winter." Musashi said to the rest.

"I heard that you fucking old man!! What do you--"

"You are sorely mistaken Musashi-kun I was just --"

They looked at each other. Thunder reconnected their eyes as they both spoke at the same time. And their fight resumed, forgetting all the other people around them.

"Don't fucking interrupt me when I'm fucking talking to --" "Can't you speak without using foul language?! You are the most -- "

"Eh. Best not to interrupt." Jumonji suggested.

"Mm. Mamori-neechan and Hiruma-san both scare me" said Sena. Again everyone nodded in agreement. They resumed to their tasks while the two kept changing their 'weapons.'

The larger and the more destructive Hiruma's became, the heavier and more damaging Mamori's became as well - signifying how this fight was not just an ordinary fight.

It went on and on until finally one of them broke the cycle and said:

"Tch. Fucking meddler." He said as he strode out. But Mamori followed him outside too, followed him outside their school and into the streets. She screamed and kept on nagging until he disappeared into a corner.

And what happened next... she certainly did not expect.

"HEY. HEy. What do we have here?" A man, possibly in his late thirties, laughed lecherously as he grabbed Mamori's arm.


	3. 6 Days Before Christmas

**Countdown before Christmas: DAY 6**

_T'was six nights before Chrismas... _

_When all through the street_

_Not a mouse was heard stirring_

_Only a faint distant beat._

_Her heart had betrayed her, she felt dazed and alone._

_And his clutch on her wrist was truly breaking her bone._

_Still brave and defiant she tried to break free_

_All the time she was asking, where, oh where is he?_

"Let go! Or I'll..."

"You'll what? Hahahaha, at this minute that boyfriend of yours is being taken cared of." Said another man as he grabbed her hair and smelled the faint strawberry scent behind her ear. "So screaming really wouldn't help."

"What's a chic like you doing in our neighborhood and waking the god-damned people sleeping?!" He jerked her hair back making her gasp in pain.

She was wide-eyed. Oh god. That was the only thing she thought as the man ripped open the jacket she was wearing. She tried to punch one of her assailants but he quickly caught her small fist, laughing maniacally in the process. A tear slipped down her cheek. She was scared, if truth be told she just wanted the nightmare to end. But instead of hurling insults or preparing an attack, all she could whisper was "Hiruma-kun..."

"Eh? Still calling that stupid boyfriend of yours? Hahahahaha. ooof--" Mamori kicked him hard in the shins. "Ohoho she got you good. I love a woman who's fiesty." said the other as he was about to grab her thigh.

**Bang!** Blood was dripping from the lecherous man's arm.

Mamori, teary-eyed and with ravaged hair, looked up. "Hiruma" softly escaped her lips. She could see a bruise in his left cheek and how there seemed to be blood trickling down his forehead. But most importantly, she saw how his eyes were now slits... how rage nearly consumed his body. His hand was tightly holding a gun, and he aimed for another bulls-eye at the leg.

**Bang!!**

Once more, the bullet found it's way to the flesh. And the sound echoed through the silent street.

**Bang!!**

Blood had splattered on the hard concrete.

**Bang!! Bang!!**

Hiruma fired more bullets, each one hitting its mark. He saw her running towards him, and he winced seeing a bruise in her right wrist.

**Bang!!** All this time Hiruma aimed for the limbs so that they could no more move an inch near Mamori. And now, now that she was standing close to him...

"What the fuck did you do to my fucking manager!!" **BANG!! BANG!!**

"Hiruma stop." She grabbed his shirt.

But he didn't hear. He didn't feel.

"Two bullets left. One for each heart." menacingly Hiruma stared into their fearful but almost dead eyes.

"Hiruma, I'm okay." Mamori's assailants looked back at Hiruma's eyes - evil, dark, deadly.

"They should learn, they should learn."

She let her arms wrap around his waist. "Please, Hiruma. It's enough. Let's go home now."

That time, he heard her. His eyes, went back to normal. She could feel his muscles loosening up. And she hugged him all the more.

He was hesitant, but he let his arms wrap around her nonetheless. Despite her clear voice, he knew the truth. She was still afraid, he could feel her slightly shaking. He sighed.

"This means I have to walk you home don't I, damn manager?"

And they left the bloodied men on the street. The walk home was eerily quiet. But they didn't mind.

With his arm around her shoulder and her head resting on his chest -- no words need be spoken.

Unfortunately, the walk home was surprisingly short. And that peaceful silence became...

_Awkward. I never thought this would be awkward._

_What the fuck do people do after they walk their fucking woman home?_

"Well what do you know it's December 22. We didn't notice the time huh? ehehe." Mamori said nervously. _Eh.. I don't like these awkward silences._

Hiruma gazed at her, and contemplated on the words that would next come out of his mouth. "I could have killed those fucking bastards, and made sure that damned memory never haunts you."

"I wouldn't want you to be a killer." She said this unwaveringly revealing the truth in her words.

Of course. He foresaw that. Then he said: "Tch. See you in the morning fucking manager."

That was his way of a sweet goodbye. She smiled. "Thank you, Hiruma-kun."

As he was walking home, he popped his gum. It echoed through his mind, her words. "I wouldn't want you to be a killer."

He sighed. _I know that. But I was ready to be one, for your sake. I will never let anyone lay a finger on you, ever again. _

Morning soon came, and the memory was pushed aside as both of them focused on other things.

Although, on that day, the whole team wondered why Hiruma and Mamori were such in a good mood. Sure, there were occasional fights. But their retorts didn't seem as heated as yesterday, in fact, if it was possible, the retorts seemed... almost... loving.


	4. 5 Days Before Christmas

**Countdown before Christmas: DAY 5**

**Hiruma POV**

_It was five days before Christmas_

_And all through the field_

_not a member was practicing_

_so amazingly, no shouting._

_For the crazy ass genius was inside with his girl_

_And all that was left now, was an annoying little squirrel._

**7:30 pm**

"Mamori-neechan do you want to go home now?"

_Fuck. That damned shrimp is gonna walk her home?_

"Just a minute Sena-kun, I still need to wipe Komosubi-kun's helmet."

_Tch. Fucking manager really works late. _

_"_Okay, I'll go wait outside._"_

_Then I better tell that fucking shrimp to beat it. _

"Ok, Sena-kun_" _said Mamori.

_outside_

"Damned shrimp, go home, I'll walk her home."

"Eh? But Mamori-neechan "

"DID'NT YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? I SAID BEAT IT!!" And he fired several bullets at him.

_inside_

"Fucking manager, are you ready to go home?"

"Eh? Hiruma-kun, isn't Sena --"

"The damned shrimp went home, he said he was in a hurry."

"Oh... Okay... I'll just throw the trash and hose down the shower-room."

"Fine." and he slumped in a chair.

**9:45 pm**

_"ARe you FUckiNG dONe YET!?"_

"Can't you ask a bit more nicely?"

"Look at the god damn time! I've been here for ages!!"

"No one told you to wait! Go home!"

"Are you implying that I'm waiting, FOR YOU?! Kekekekeke, can't you see I'm planning strategies here?! Hurry up and finish up on what you're doing fucking manager." He thought about the previous incident. He would never let her go home alone, ever again.

_Where is my pack of sugarless gum, this is gonna be a long night._

"Working?! You just pulled out your laptop right now!"

His gum popped.

"I think you WANT to be here. If you want to walk me home, keep quiet and sit still."

"What did you say!?" holding the gun menacingly with one hand.

"What?! What did I say?!" she said through gritted teeth. She was pouting, angry and flushed.

_Damn, this girl has too many cute facial expressions. Wait. Cute? FUCK THAT!_

And he let a shot blast the roof off.

"Hiruma! I just swept that part! Oh sit down!"

**11:57 pm**

"Hiruma-kun, I'm -- eh. Hiruma-kun?"

He was fast asleep - at least that's what she thought. A soft chuckle escaped her lips. She approached him, sitting on the table with his neck bent down and his open laptop on the desk.

She sat beside him. "You...really..." She smiled.

_Good. She thinks I'm asleep. kekekeke._

"Thank you for waiting for me, Hiruma-kun... Well, see you tomorrow."

_What the - ? She's leaving? Fuck. I have to --_

Yawns (acts as if about to wake up) "Nngg." He half-opened his eyes, as if broken from a deep slumber. "Fucking manager, are you - " He came face to face with Mamori.

"Did you honestly think I'd fall for that Hiruma-kun?" she had a smirk on her face.

God. He just wanted to wipe that smirk away with his kiss. Then she'll know -

"Come on. You wanted to walk me home." She stood up and and opened the door. Still with the smirk on her face.

He grinned and stood up.

_while walking_

He heard her breathe deeply.

"Out with it." he barked.

Again she sighed. "Hiruma-kun, what are you going to do for Christmas?"

"I don't give a fuck about Christmas."

"Oh come on. It's five days from now."

"I couldn't care less. We're here fucking manager. Get inside already. I want to fucking go home."

"... I was thinking of inviting you over for dinner Christmas night." She shuffled uncomfortably for a bit and continued "My parents have a one-week holiday and are in America. So maybe you'd want to..."

"Mamori!!"

Both the quarterback and the manager looked at the source of the sound. A boy, with dark blue hair and a well built body came running over to her.

"Jared-kun" softly escaped Mamori's lips.

Hiruma's pupils moved to watch her.

"I've been waiting for you since this morning! Sena-kun told me you were still in school. Haha. I hung back to surprise you." said Jared.

Everything had been a blur to Mamori as she quickly hugged her old friend.

"How have you been?" she excitedly asked.

"Great. Great. You and Sena are into Amefuto now huh? Never expected it..."

"Well you see haha that's a funny story..."

_Funny my ass._

It was certainly a cheerful reunion - a picture perfect scene of how the girl was entranced by the return of her prince.

"So you're gonna be spending Christmas here?" She glowed.

"Yeah! Haha. You better be my tour guide then." He beamed.

"Oh absolutely! Maybe with --"

They were both too excited and too delighted in their conversation.

No one noticed...

That the devil had slowly walked away.


End file.
